Crossing Boundaries
by Miradel
Summary: My four favorite assholes, plus a fed up miko, are dropped into Hogwarts to take down Naraku and Voldemort as a very reluctant team. The Golden Trio are suspicious when five strangers land in the Great Hall, all extremely powerful in some way or another. With a pink toad already on the loose at Hogwarts, how will this year go? Ootp. Rated T for reasons. Ban/Kag, other pairings(?)
1. Chapter 1

_'Cold… and dark… I must be dead again…'_ A voice echoes to himself. _'Damn. This sucks. If only I was alive for a little bit longer, maybe, just maybe, that hanyou could've been something like a friend…'_ He muses to himself, remember a fiery pair of gold eyes and the excitement he felt when fighting the owner of those eyes.

 _'Is this what they call the world between Nirvana and Hell? I don't remember this from the last time I died…'_ He adds. While he doesn't remember the afterlife he was in from the first time he died, this is, he finds, really boring. Floating in darkness can be very dull.

 _ **"I can get you out of here."**_

Opening eyes he didn't know was closed, he sees a young girl engulfed in a pale, white light and garbed in a pale kimono. _'Shinigami?'_

 _ **"Nope. Wrong."**_ She giggles playfully. _ **"I'm just a Wanderer. Drifting between worlds and whatnot. And I have a proposition for you!"**_ Taking his silence as a motion to continue, she does. _ **"You see, a world a ways away has gotten quite dumb over the years and needs a little clean up. That's where you come in!"**_

 _'You want me to pick up some other people's mess? Not interested!'_

 **"You're no fun~. And here I was, going to put your mercenary skills to use for an offer you can't refuse."**

 _'…What offer?'_ He's interested now. What can this little Wanderer give him to make him want to help?

 _ **"Revenge against Naraku? Coming back to life with needing a jewel shard? Both? Take your pick."**_ She lists of, looking at her nails with feign disinterest.

 _'Alright. I'll bite. What's the situation?'_

 _ **"I knew you'd come around!"**_ She smiles brightly. _**"Long story short, there's a world of witches and wizards, and they have a villain named Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He's like an off-brand Naraku, but those wand wavers are having a bit of a rough time with him. However, he's gotten dangerous enough to interfere, since he got Naraku on his side now. I bring you back to life, you off them both, and you're free to wander the Earth to your heart's content. If you also behave."**_

Brought back to life, revenge, and a chance to kill off more people? Sounds like a good deal. _'What's the catch?'_

 _ **"The catch is, you can't do it alone, no matter how strong you are. So, I'm making an ultra-team that you HAVE to cooperate with. And, on the off chance you go beyond my expectations, I'll even toss you a bone and bring one of your friends back. Deal?"**_

 _'And if we fail?'_

 _ **"You stay dead and both worlds burn."**_

' _Okay, deal.'_ A bright light engulfs the area, and he feels solid for the first time. And it feels good to have a heartbeat again. "By the way, whose gonna be on this 'team' with me?"

 _ **"Oh, you know."**_ She say in faux innocence _ **. "Just InuYasha, Kagome, Kouga, and Sesshomaru!"**_

…

…

"WHAT?" He screams at the Wanderer. He did try to kill most of them and he doubts they'll be interested in working with him.

 _ **"No take-backsies!"**_ She sticks her tongue out at him with a playful wink and he feels his body falling through the white space. _**"Have fun, Bankotsu!"**_

* * *

 _ **OKAY! New story! Sorry I've neglected my other stories, but...**_

 _ **Anyway! As for pairings, if I feel I can fit it in! Who should Kagome end up with? Bankotsu, InuYasha, Kouga, or Sesshomaru? And also add why. Those are the ONLY options I'm looking at right now! I have a preference right now, but I will look at other options for good arguments and see which one might be better. You can vote in my PM box, or in the comments section.**_

 _ **Please review! Votes, or just commentary are welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?"

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"It's never done that before?"

Whispers similar to this floated through the Great Hall as the normally peaceful sky charm on the ceiling began to look like an inverted tornado was ready to form as an odd energy filled the room. The teachers and a few upperclassmen were watching the vortex with wary eyes and wands ready to fire. It started shortly after Umbridge's 'enlighteningly inspirational' speech.

"Do you think Voldemort is trying to attack?" Harry whispers urgently to his two friends, Ron and Hermoine. The latter shakes her head, her eyes still trained on the vortex.

"Impossible! The wards on the grounds would prevent such a thing." She whispers back.

"Tell that to the vortex." Ron mumbles. "Wanna bet Malfoy bloody planned something with his Deatheater buddies to attack the castle?" He adds.

Before either could answer, a high pitched scream comes from the vortex and four figures fall out and land gracefully on the floor. Wait – there's five. The last was clinging to the back of one of them. Looking back at the vortex again, Harry notices that it disappeared and became a clear sky once more.

They were all quite strange. All appeared to be of Japanese origin, but dressed oddly. One had black hair in a long black braid, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes, a purple star marking on his forehead, and was wearing a white, samurai-ish outfit with a very large halberd in his hand. The next also had long black hair, though not as long, tanned skin, and light blue, pupil-less eyes and was wearing an armor with brown pelts attached. And, he has a tail and pointed ears? Next was taller than the others with long, straight white hair, golden eyes, pointed ears, and markings on his face. He's wearing a white outfit similar to the first guy, only with different armor and a large white pelt over his right shoulder and two swords attached to his left hip. The next also had long white hair and gold eyes, only he had… dog ears? Cat ears? His clothes consists of a bright red outfit, odd beads around his neck, and a sword on his left hip.

The last was possibly the only normal looking one. It's a young, teen girl that came in on the red guy's back. She has long, wavy black hair and brown eyes. Her main oddity was her short, green Japanese school girl's uniform and a set of bow and arrows on her back. Along with a very large yellow bookbag.

Then, they start to argue in a language that confirms that they're Japanese. Well, the red guy and the pelt guy were arguing while the school girl tried to placate them. The aristocratic guy looked around like he's observing lesser beings with an emotionless scorn a Malfoy would envy. The last was giving a somewhat eager smirk as he stretched and popped various joints. All in all, they were successfully ignoring the stunned wizards aiming their wands at them. That is, until, the braided guy swung his halberd and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Alright, old man." He says in surprisingly perfect English. "Where's Naraku and this Moldydork fellow?"

The guy in red scoffs. "Idiot. The guy's name is Voldemort." Many people flinched or gasped at the casual mention of Voldemort's name.

Harry's grip on his wand tightened, but he doesn't draw it yet. What do these freaks what with Voldemort? And who's Naraku?

" _Ehem."_ A certain lady interrupts. "You intruders will remain here until the Ministry of Magic can deal with you all for trespassing. And, as for You-know-who, I don't know what lies you've been hearing," She glares at Harry. "but he died over 15 years ago. Now, prepare to be placed in custody and interrogated."

"What?!" The girl asks, flabbergasted.

"Really?" The braided guy's face fell to disappointed shock, like he found out his favorite drink was sold out at the local store. Then he hoisted the halberd over his shoulder. "But I was bought back to life, just to kill him. If we don't, I'll be dead again, which kinda sucks." His nonchalant speaking of life and death is shocking. This guy was dead? He shrugs. "Oh well, I might as well take a few people out before becoming a corpse again." He smirks and swings his sword out in Umbridge's direction. "You first?"

The guy in red makes an amazing jump and lands in front of the other and draws his own sword, which magically transfigures from a rusted katana, to a large sword in the shape of a fang. "You're not killing anyone, Bankotsu!" He shouts.

'Bankotsu' readies his stance. "Then you'll be first. I guess I owe you for killing me last time."

'Wait.' Harry thinks to himself. 'Now they're trying to kill each other? Weren't they on the same side?

Before things could get physical, Dumbledore shouts. "ENOUGH!" They all freeze and look back at the old professor. "I believe we should discuss things in my office."

* * *

 ** _Okay! With the help of helpful commentary and my own fangirling, I decide the pairing is..._**

 ** _BANKOTSU/KAGOME! *happy squeals of excitement*_**

 ** _Okay, that's all. If you want love for the others, I can probably make or accept OCs, or consider other pairings which I won't promise to do._**

 ** _BUT BE WARNED: I'm doing pairings mainly because people adore them so much. I might end up just doing the pairing above. BUT THIS STORY, is about four assholes, kicking ass and probably ignoring names. They will act as they always do, with maybe some friendships inbetween. And stuff will be broken, and people will be insulted. So, it's not all about hand holding and blushing._**

 ** _That's all._**

 ** _Reviews are appreciated! But not necessary for release of chapter._** ** _*is actually begging for reviews because author is petty, lonely, and likes acknowledgement of story's existence and that people like it enough to speak to her*_**


	3. Chapter 3

In Dumbledore's office, everyone, except Sesshomaru of course, explained how and why they arrived in such an untimely manner. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and all the other teachers, even Umbridge, who wormed her way in, were sitting in unbelieved silence at what they were told.

"So, if I am clear on this story, you're a team made up of a modern priestess, a half dog demon, a full dog demon, a wolf demon, and a mercenary brought back from the dead, sent from Feudal Japan to stop our evil that's allied itself with a powerful, power hungry half demon known as Naraku, in order to become all powerful and potentially destroy human life as we know it." Dumbledore summarizes.

"Yeah. Basically." InuYasha nods from his perch on the ground.

"What a load of rubbish!" Umbridge shrieks, causing all the occupants of the room with sensitive hearing to flinch. "You-know-who is already dead, and therefore, there's no reason for you to be here. You dangerous, monstrous, beasts have no place here. Especially disgusting half-breeds like you." She sneers at InuYasha, who snarls at her.

"Oi, Kouga, you smell that?" He asks, keeping his eyes narrowed on the teacher.

"Smell what, mutt face?"

"She smells like a really salty bitch." InuYasha snaps, earning a bark of laughter from Bankotsu and even a smirk from Kouga. Umbridge's face contorts to that of a red toad's.

"On a separate note, how are you all able to speak English?" Dumbledore asks with a pleasant twinkle in his eye.

...

…

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Bankotsu answers.

"I learned a little at my school, but didn't really get good grades in it." Kagome confesses sheepishly and the half demon scoffs.

"Keh. If you couldn't get good grades in it, what's the point of going back and forth to that school of yours?" InuYasha mutters, earning a glare from the girl.

"Why do you think I missed so much school in the first place?!" She yells at him, causing him to pull back with his ears flat against his skull.

"I think she could answer that." Sesshomaru speaks up for the first time. Everyone turns and sees the still glowing Wanderer watching them with an easy smile.

 _ **"Hi everyone! I see you all got acquainted and friendly."**_ She smiles innocently.

"Heh. If you call this 'friendly', I'm almost tempted to see what you would say when their heads are on the floor." Bankotsu says off handedly, earning a smack on the back of the head from Kagome. He glares at her, which she responds with her own, mouthing 'no killing, so play nice'.

 _ **"Back to your question, the answer is simple. I used my abilities to place knowledge of the English language in your pretty little heads. Makes the job easier, don't you think? If they couldn't understand you, imagine the bloodshed that might've happen! It would've been a pity. But don't worry, you can easily switch back to Japanese like that."**_ She snaps her almost transparent fingers.

"I still don't see any reason why I should work with them." Sesshomaru say coldly.

 _ **"Oh, Sesshomaru. As flawlessly pretty as you are, you can't do it all yourself. This is the strongest team imaginable. If you guys work together, you'll be back at your castle with your annoying toad butler before you know it."**_

"Excuse me?" Umbridge says with a voice as sweet a bile. "Who are you to bring such filthy creatures on school grounds?"

"I would watch who you're referring to, scum." Sesshomaru warns. "For I would gladly rip your tongue from your throat." To prove his point, he uses his poison claws to decimate an annoying ticking device on the shelf beside him.

 _ **"Anyway… back to business. Our enemies have joined forces and these guys are gonna take them out, and all you have to do, is feed them and put a roof over their heads. What's the quote, Kagome? Easy, peezy, lemon squeezy?"**_ Wanderer smiles. " _ **Come on, it'll be fun!"**_

"I refuse to let such monstrosities wander around this castle! The Minister will be here first thing in the morning to pass judgement on these monsters and stomp those violent lies about You-know-who returning!" With that, she storms out like a stuffed goose.

"Are you sure I can't kill her too? She really pisses me off." Bankotsu asks, lightly rubbing the flat of his Banryuu.

Wanderer shakes her head. _**"You have to behave if you want to keep the chance of a full resurrection. So, you can't kill innocents, no matter how wretched they are. Now, I gotta go. Tatty bye!"**_ She waggles her fingers and disappears like a ghost.

"Well, this is certainly enlightening." Dumbledore says with a chuckle. "We can let you stay here of course. Would you also like to participate in the classes?"

"No." They all say at once. Kagome is tired of school and none of the others have an actual education, aside from Sesshomaru, even though his needs to be updated from the Feudal Era education. Also, there's no way he'll willingly sit in a classroom with a bunch of whiny teens.

"Very well." McGonagall nods. "And seeing how they can't exactly risk being separated, I say we give them their own living space for the time being."

"What a splendiferous idea, Minevra." Dumbledore smiles. "I have no doubt the house elves already have something prepared. Severus, if you would show them to their quarters?"

The potions master scowls, but says nothing. "This way." He drawls and leads the almost- team of misfits to their temporary residence.

* * *

 _ **Okay, first off, thanks for the reading and support! You've all been too kind!**_

 _ **And it may star off kind of fast and rocky, but I'm getting warmed up! And please review! Helps to know if I'm doing it right or if I need to change some things. FYI, in case anyone asks, I won't make a harem. That is all.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

News spread like a wildfire about the new arrivals, mostly with the help of gossiping portraits and ghosts. By the time morning came, all the students knew that most of the visitors are demons and that they're there to destroy an evil threat. And this made a lot of people extremely uncomfortable. Especially when they noticed the slightly different layout in the Great Hall. It was just a normal, rectangular table that long enough to fit about 8-10 people added in, but it showed that they will actually have a place there. And is allowed around the students.

"Those bloody demons are really gonna stay here?" Ron complains as soon as he sees the designated table. "Dumbledore really is of his rocker, isn't he?" He asks the question to Harry. Hermione ran off to the library as soon as she could, undoubtedly looking for anything she could about the visitors.

"You think Hermione will find something?" Harry asks instead. "I mean, these guys could be really dangerous?"

"Could be? More like definitely! I bet they're pretending to be against You-know-who, and are actually here to go ahead and start killing us off!"

Then, the entire Hall fell to a hushed silence. Harry turn to the entrance door and see four out of the five visitors walking in. Only the tall one with the shoulder pelt is absent. Even though the guy with the armor and pelt was exchanging glares with the one in red, they are relatively silent for the most part. Other than the occasional growl from either one of the two.

Then, to Harry and Ron's horror, Hermione ran in the Hall. "Hey guys! I found all I cou-oof!" She ran straight into the braided guy's – Bankotsu, Harry remembers him being called – back and fell to the ground, an armful of books scattering at her feet.

Half a pin drop could be heard as everyone, including the teachers, watch with bated breath. The newcomers staring at the fallen girl, Hermione staring at them in silent horror, and everyone else watching both, waiting for something to happen.

"Um, are you alright?" The girl asks and kneels down to the young witch's eye level and starts gathering the discarded books. "You're not injured, are you?" Before she could answer, a clawed hand grips the back of her robe and lifts her in the air like a dangling kitten.

"I don't smell blood on her." The red guy says as he sniffs Hermione, causing her face to turn the color of the inside of a ripe watermelon. Then he puts her down of her feet, almost gently, and tucks his arms back in his sleeves. "Why you making that face for?" He eyes her red and speechless face.

"Uh – um –" Her startled reply comes out in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Sorry about them." The Asian girl, now standing straight with an armful of books in her arms. "They're not good with people." She chuckles sheepishly. "I'm Kagome. That's InuYasha, Bankotsu, and Kouga." She nods her head at each individual. "And here's your books." Kagome hands the books off the Hermione, who easily accepts them.

"Uh, sorry! About running into you and for rudely staring!" Hermione apologizes and bows her head slightly, in a way she read is customary in Japan.

Bankotsu scoffs. "It's fine. The only one here who'd probably be hurt by that little bump is her." He juts his thumb out at Kagome, who glares at him.

"Hey, what's that –" She's interrupted by being pulled into his chest as he jumps back, a red light hitting the ground where they were standing. The young priestess turns her head and sees the girl from earlier, tucked safely under Kouga's arm from his new perch on the table surround by students with blue and silver adorning their clothing. Inuyasha's a couple feet away from Bankotsu, his sword drawn and eyes narrowed at the entrance. Standing there, is a portly man in a bowler hat, followed by a smug looking woman in pink, and a few other wizards in black clothing, all with wands drawn to the group.

"Vicious demons, you're all hereby, under arrest!" The lead man shouts.

InuYasha gives a blank look and sheathes his sword. Then he stalks up to the sweating leader, ignoring the wands pointing at him, and drops his fist on the man's head. "You idiot. You could've hit somebody!"

"You vile half breed!" Umbridge shrieks. "How dare yo-" InuYasha hits her on the head as well, with a bit more force. "Will you shut up?" He growls at her. A courageously stupid Auror aims a spell at him as well, only to get the same treatment.

"InuYasha. Sit." Kagome orders, the spell taking immediate effect. The half demon face plants into the ground.

"Kagome, why?" He whines out pitifully. It would have been very amusing, if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Cornelius, what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asks as he steps down from the teacher's table with McGonagall following behind him with a stern expression.

"I should be asking you that, Albus." Fudge remarks. "Letting demons around students? Do you have any idea how dangerous they are? Howlers have been flooding my office all morning from parents, demanding that I do something!"

"We're the dangerous ones? Weren't you the one who almost got this girl hit by one of your weird spells?" Kouga gestures to Hermione, who scrambles out his arms and off the table to be by the side of her awaiting friends.

"Kouga has a point." Bankotsu states as he drags the still downed InuYasha back by his ankle. "We haven't even done anything, yet." Key word: Yet.

"Cornelius. Surely we could discuss this in my office, without further… complications?" Dumbledore asks, trying to calm the rising tensions.

"There was another one of them last night, Minister." Umbridge says in a sickly sweet tone. "He likely ran off to hide as soon as he got word you were coming."

"You believe that I, Sesshomaru would hide from such scum?" A chilling voice fills the Hall. Everyone turns and sees the very demon striding in gracefully in from the teacher's corridor near their table, with a cold and emotionless look on his face. "Even you shouldn't be that foolish." He approaches closer, intentionally stepping on the back on his finally rising brother, forcing him to the floor once more.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" InuYasha yells as he stands up straight, only to be ignored.

"If you really want me actually accept these demons at this school, then you better come up with a very good argument, Albus." Fudge says with as much authority as a fearful man could. With that, Dumbledore, Fudge, the Aurors, Umbridge, plus the guests exit the Great Hall once more.

There is complete silence until Ron Weasley asks aloud the very thought that were going through everyone else's heads. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

* * *

 _ **Okay, I have no idea what I was doing with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy! And I should probably stop abusing my delinquent son, eh? He took a bit this chapter...Oh well.**_

 _ **Oh yeah! I will need some help with this story. Like, a Beta, I suppose. (Still not quite sure how the Beta thing works). I'm mostly looking for someone with good knowledge in HP (which I lack) and also some knowledge in IY (which I have, but love good input and backup!). Anyone interest can PM me or something and I can listen to your ideas and we can do a little something something.**_

 _ **Also, even if you don't get picked as a Beta, I hope you won't have hard feelings, because I could still PM you for some ideas, which you'll get full credit on. Also, if you wanna add an OC or something, to give love to another boy, then also PM me about that.**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha is highly annoyed at this moment. Not only was he forced to go through yet another interrogation, but he's also really hungry and wanted that nice smelling meat log he smelled in the large eating room. He thinks that Kagome calls it sauce-edge?

He followed the smell back to the big room, but everything was already cleared up! What's worse? A fucking spirit chucked a water balloon at him and disappeared laughing madly as he gave chase. So now, there's a very hungry, annoyed, and wet half-demon on the loose. He growled when he lost sight of blasted spirit.

His ear twitches as he hears a soft gasp behind him. He turns and sees the bushy haired girl from earlier and two guys; one that's tall, lanky, with reddish-orange hair and freckles and the other, pale, weak looking with dark hair, bright green eyes, and those things around his eyes that Kagome called glass-is. The two boys were looking with suspicion, while the girl looks extremely curious and friendlier.

"Oh. Hey," he grumbles and crouches on the floor, then shakes off the water in a very animal like fashion and hitting the others with droplets of water. "Any of you know where some food is?"

He scratches his ear with his foot as he asks.

"Blimey, he even acts like a dog," the ginger half whispers, which Inuyasha hears instantly.

Inuyasha stands up straight with a growl that shows off a fang. That brat is lucky that he's got a subjugation necklace on because if he didn't...

"I ain't a dog!" he barks.

Before an argument could take place, the bushy haired girl steps in-between them and extends her hand to the half-demon.

"Hi. You're Inuyasha, right? I'm Hermione Granger. Behind me are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. You said you're looking for food?" she said, introducing her and her friends.

"Yeah," he says, ignoring the hand. He's not quite sure why she wants to hold hands when they just met. Then again it may be a future thing. "Where you keep it?"

Her smile falters and she lowers her hand back to her side. Slight guilt stirs in his stomach but he's quick to squash it.

"I'll show you," she says as she smiles again.

Hermione grips his sleeve in excitement, dragging him off towards the kitchens and chattering excitedly.

"What was with that portal last night? Are you really demons? Where are you from? I think you spoke Japanese yesterday. Has your hair always been white? Your eyes are a pretty color. How did your sword transfigure without you citing a spell?" Hermione rambles as she continues to easily drag the confused half-demon with the two guys following behind her.

Inuyasha blinks but tunes out the questions. And he thought she never shuts up.

"You talk too much," Inuyasha says. Subtlety was never a strong suit of his. His statement clams her up.

"Oi! You don't have to be mean to her! Especially since she's being nice enough to take you to get food," Ron snaps, turning an interesting shade of red. His face almost matches his fire rat robe.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded nonchalantly.

The trio leads Inuyasha through Hogwarts' ever confusing corridors, trying to casually gain information from him, yet not getting anything useful. All his answers are blunt, yet vague. Ron stares daggers into his back before sighing and letting his anger go.

"What are your parents like?" Harry asks.

"Dead." Harry looks down at that.

"Why do you have dog ears?" Ron asks this time.

"Hereditary." Ron looks confused.

"What's Japan like?" Hermoine asks.

"I like it there better than here." Hermione nods.

It went back and forth like this until Sesshomaru strides by with a certain blond teen following him with a smug smirk on his face, as though he was the one leading. He turns and his smirk widens.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, those are the imbeciles I told you about. The blood traitor," he points at Ron, "the mudblood," Hermione," and special little Potty." and Harry. "Surely, they are company someone as prestigious as you wouldn't want to keep," the teen sneers.

Inuyasha looks at the trio before him. All of their expressions are the same: anger. Except for the girl. Her eyes hold a bit of sadness in them.

"You want another knuckle sandwhich?" Hermione says, raising her first threateningly.

"If you even try it, my father will hear about it," the boy says with a slightly fearful expression.

"Your father doesn't scare me," she says taking a step forward before being held back by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, no!" Ron shouts.

"He's not worth it," Harry says with a glare.

"Sesshomaru, I think you have a tumor attached to your side," Inuyasha says with a snicker.

The Slytherin boy is clutching Sesshomaru's haori and is hiding behind him like a child. His face twists like he has tasted something sour before he starts shouting.

"You dare call me a tumor!? My father will hear about this! And as if a Lord would lower himself to speak to his half-breed bastard brother. You should just run along and scratch at your fleas, mutt! If you so much as try to-"

"Shut up." the demon Lord says in a simple, commanding tone, effectively silencing the Slytherin ferret. It wasn't a tone that suggested he was defending the insulted trio and Inuyasha. He was more tired of the blathering from the idiotic whelp that started following him and talking nonstop about family lineage and his father's worthless ties to the pitiful excuse for a government. The only reason Sesshomaru hasn't killed him yet is because he'll make a decent, temporary replacement for Jaken. Nothing more.

Also, the brothers don't _completely_ hate each other anymore, however, they're not yet on the brotherly bonding level. They upgraded from 'I'll kill you on sight' to 'You leave a bitter but somewhat tolerable taste in my mouth'.

The slime ball's words left the forgotten trio in shock. Half-breed? Did that mean InuYasha's a half-demon? While they thought, he started speaking. Again. After being told to shut up. Not a smart move.

"Milord! Surely you are talking to the mitt and not me. You have to because you and I are pretty much equals-"

The trio became distraced by an unconscious Malfoy dropping to the floor. The indifferent look upon Sesshomaru's face didn't mask that he was the culprit.

InuYasha scowls at the fallen boy, but turns his attention back to his brother.

"We're going for food. Where's Kagome? She needs to eat too," Inuyasha says, trying to remember when they last ate.

"You would do well to learn to keep track of your own pack members," his cold reply came as he continued on his way, leaving his recently acquired minion on the cold, hard ground.

"Who is this bozo?" Inuyasha asks, kicking the boy in the head as they, too, continue making their way down the hall. Ron may or may not have taken the opportunity to purposely step on Malfoy's back as he passed.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He thinks because he's a pure blood everyone should bow down to him," Harry said.

"He's a git," Ron muttered.

"Yes, well, he shouldn't be bothering us all that much this year," Hermione says.

"I see," Inuyasha says.

"We're here," Harry says.

Inuyasha is now confused. All that's there is a wall with a giant picture of assorted fruit.

"What the hell do you mean we're here? There's nothing here!" he shouts.

"Tickle the pear," Hermione says with amusement.

"What?" The half-demon asks, sure he misheard her.

"Tickle the pear," Harry says.

"Just do it. You'll see," Ron says with a smirk.

Inuyasha scowls at them before he does as they say. He tickles the pear. What happens next causes him to curse colorfully.

The picture slowly opens to reveal the kitchen and Inuyasha almost cries with relief. Finally he can get some food. Inuyasha almost runs through.

"Hello Harry Potter and friends!" A strange creature says when they all enter. He has batlike ears and large eyes. He is also wearing an assortment of clothes.

"Hey Dobby," Harry greets. "Think you can get Inuyasha here some food?"

"Of course! Anything for Harry Potter's friend. What would you like?" The creature, Dobby, asks.

"Can you make Ramen? And that sauce-edge stuff?" he asks.

"Sure!" Dobby exclaims.

"Before you start Dobby, can you go get Kagome? Inuyasha said she needs to eat as well." Hermione says.

"Alright," Dobby says, snapping his fingers. He disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Where the hell did he go?" Inuyasha asks, looking around. "What kind of creature is he?" The closest thing he's seen to that imp-like creature is Jaken, but the toad lackey is far less hospitable.

"That was Dobby the house-elf. He'll be back in a few seconds with Kagome," Harry answers.

Dobby reappears with Kagome.

"What the heck?!" Kagome exclaims.

"What would you like to eat?" Dobby asks.

"Was this your idea, Inuyasha?" she asks in surprise.

"You gotta eat too, wench." he scoffs.

"Thanks." Kagome smiles gratefully.

"Feh." he grumbles.

* * *

 ** _Okay, first a special intro to my new Beta: TheForgottenPrincess! *applauses and falling roses*_**

 ** _I'm totes grateful for her help and ya'll should check out her own stories if ya'll are interested!_**

 ** _And, for the record, despite my treatment of Inu last chappie, I'm not gonna make him a bad guy in this, like in many Kag/other stories. *mourns for fave's rep* He's still gonna be... well... him, but yeah! He's gonna be her bestie, no matter what! Maybe it's because I'm pathetically in love with him that I won't make him terrible..._**

 ** _Please review! Questions, comments, complaints, and concerns are welcomed! Tatty-bye!_**


	6. Chapter 6

"You bastard…" Kouga growls at a certain half-demon. "… you didn't think to ask if we were hungry as well?!"

InuYasha huffs. "You and Bankotsu are not my responsibility. Kagome is. If you want food, go find some yourself, mangy wolf."

"Are they always like this?" Bankotsu asks from his spot on the couch next to Kagome. He'll admit, this job isn't completely bad. The room they're staying in is nice and warm with separate quarters for everyone and gives them privacy from the students. The main downside is while highly entertaining, the constant bickering of the two before him is kinda annoying. And being around them almost 24/7 is nerve wracking. And Sesshomaru isn't a 'people person'.

"Only every time they see each other." Kagome responds. "It gets worse when Kouga begins to proclaim me as his woman. Then InuYasha gets all protective and this happens." She gestures to the quarreling duo. It's so common, that it doesn't bother her as much as when they first met the wolf prince. "I'm actually surprised they're not on your case yet."

He chuckles and then takes another look at the girl beside him. He'll admit that she's cute. Not flawlessly beautiful, but still has enough good looks to notice. And she's also not scared of him, which means she has guts. Either that, or she's too used to allies that used to try and kill her. A habit he's not sure is a good one as of yet.

"I'm actually glad they're ignoring me. I'd rather not relive my time working for Naraku," he says honestly.

It wasn't bad or anything. Like him and the Band weren't tortured or brainwashed, but Bankotsu likes to think he made an honest living for himself as a mercenary. Not the most morally positive job in the world, but he never lied or stole. Often, at least. So, being somewhat tricked into doing someone's dirty work while they did even dirtier work leaves a bad taste in his mouth. It has happened before, but he usually is told the main agenda. And, it normally didn't end with his brothers being dead.

"Understandable," Kagome nods in agreement.

"Hey, wanna give them a scare?" Bankotsu asks with a smirk and a look of pure mischief.

The miko looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, we both know that they obviously care about you. And they don't like me too much. So, let's see what happens when they realize we both disappeared while they're distracted," he whispers so only she can hear, wary of the pair's sensitive hearing.

"They're probably gonna kill you."

"But you're not refusing."

Kagome hums in consideration and allows a small smirk on her face. She wouldn't admit, but she sometimes enjoys making InuYasha worry unnecessarily. Plus, it's kind of funny how he acts like he doesn't care when he's really practically clawing the walls. Call her a sadist, but it's true.

After she nods, Bankotsu stealthily grabs her carefully and hoists her over his shoulder, then dashes out of the room past the bickering duo. Banryuu is purposely left behind so he'll move faster. Speed is what they need, because it won't take long for the pair of canine demons to figure out Kagome and Bankotsu are missing.

"So… now what?" Kagome asks.

After getting a good distance away from their quarters, Bankotsu slowed to a simple stroll and placed Kagome down so they could walk side-by-side. Obviously, they never planned what they were gonna do once they decided to trick Kouga and Inuyasha, or where they were gonna go for that matter. They're just wandering now, and are extremely lost. What's the point of moving staircases and corridors that weren't really corridors? Even if they changed their minds and decided to head back, that would be considered impossible.

"I don't know. Wait for someone to find us?" Bankotsu shrugs.

"Perhaps I could help you?" an unfamiliar voice says to them.

They turn and see a woman with curly blonde hair in a green outfit and a pair of glasses hanging off her nose. There's also a bright emerald quill and pad floating behind her. She struts up to them with an almost sly smile gracing her face. They get strange vibes from the woman.

"In exchange for a little information, of course," she says, her smile now resembling a Cheshire cat.

"What sort of information? And who are you?" Kagome asks.

"Rita Skeeter, Head Reporter for the Daily Prophet. And I must say, everyone wants the scoop on the demons that have made their home here at Hogwarts."

"But, we're not demons," Bankotsu says, gesturing to both himself and Kagome. "We're humans."

"So you work with the demons? How brave of you! Or are you being held against your will? And Kagome Higurashi, was it? How is it being the only female amongst four males that can easily overpower you? Are you at all pressured to be with one of them? Or even all of them?" Rita fires off, her pen writing furiously at the pad. "Perhaps you two are an official pair? I can definitely see it."

"W-Wait, what?!" Kagome says, flusterd. She has no idea how it came to this. And honestly, Bankotsu's just going along with it since he has no idea what's going on.

"Kagome!" two voices shout from a distance.

A flash of red appears, pulling the girl away from the mercenary in a protective grip. Rita looks on in surprise, her quip pausing from its never ending flow.

"You better stay away from her, Bankotsu!" InuYasha snarls, ignoring the reporter.

Kouga also appears, and pulls Kagome to him, holding both of her hands in his own as he looks into her eyes. This causes Rita to look like the cat got the canary.

"I apologize for letting you get kidnapped," he says, never breaking eye contact as InuYasha glares at the wolf demon.

"I'm fine, really." Kagome says as she sweatdrops and grins nervously, causing InuYasha to start growling in irritation.

"How interesting! Not one or two, but three suitors! All going for your hand! A young woman, facing a nearly impossible decision! Kagome, who of these handsome men will you choose? The Warrior? The Wolf? Or, what the rumors call, the Half-Demon?" Rita asks with excitement, her quill looks almost like it's burning from the once in a lifetime scoop.

"ENOUGH!" Kagome snaps and snatches her hands away from Kouga and stomps away before screaming, "Just leave me alone!"

Too much was happening at that one moment. Kouga's and Inuyasha's constant fight, the lady's questioning, the whole situation. She just wants space. The only people who hasn't annoyed her has been Bankotsu and Sesshomaru.

Kouga, InuYasha, and Bankotsu, startled by her almost violent outburst, cower behind a taken aback Rita Skeeter. Even the moving portraits were hiding.

 _'But what did I do?'_ They all ask themselves.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter! And I also hope I did Rita justice but I legit can't remember...**_

 _ **ANYWAY! My Beta submitted an OC to claim the Lord of the West's heart, so sorry if you guys were hoping for him to paired with someone else. I really am, I really hate to disappoint people, unless they piss me off. Then I go out of my way to disappoint them on purpose. I'm petty like that.**_

 ** _As for other pairings, here's what I'm willing for:_**

 ** _InuYasha/Hermoine OR Luna OR OC_**

 ** _Kouga/Hermoine OR Luna OR OC_**

 ** _(Please no harems)_**

 ** _Or something else if bought to my attention. Votes are open and I promise won't close it after the first chapter like I did with Kagome (I was really hoping for Bankotsu...)_**

 ** _Also, you're allowed to send in ideas that you wanna see happen since while I do have a few for later on, I'm basically making stuff up as I go._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

The Great Hall is practically buzzing from the newest front page article of the Daily Prophet that, for the first time in months, wasn't about the famous Boy-Who-Lived and the possibly senile old headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What's going on?" Harry asks, seemingly to himself since everyone was gossiping and crowding around the nearest copies of the paper.

"It's Rita Skeeter's newest article about the visitors." Hermione explains. "From what I can tell, she encountered a few of them yesterday and wrote about them. She probably over dramatized it, as usual." She adds with an annoyed scoff as she hands the boy the paper.

Harry scans the paper and is immediately taken aback. This type of news is worth the front page? He expects this from a two page article in one of his Aunt Petunia's magazines, not on a public newspaper. Maybe news is slow this week?

"Oi! What's that?" a rough voice from behind Harry asks.

He flinches violently and turns around, startled, and sees InuYasha and the wolf guy, Kouga, he thinks. They're both staring at the paper in confusion at the moving portrait of most of their temporary alliance, sans Sesshomaru, on the paper surrounded by words. What's so important on the paper that everyone's so focused on it?

The whole hall quiets, not sure how two demons (well, a demon and a half) will react to the article. It could be either disastrous or loud. Or both.

"U-Um… here," Harry offers the paper to Kouga, only to be refused.

"Read it out loud. We don't know how to read," he says simply.

This earns a few snickers here and there. Who doesn't know how to read? Apparently people from the Feudal Era where real education isn't common.

"O-Okay." Harry swallows nervously, hoping the expectant demons won't be angry at him for reading them the news. What's the phrase again? 'Don't kill the messenger'? He hopes they won't, as he starts to read outloud, avoiding eye contact with them.

 _ **The Feudal Fighters: Honorable Heroes or Hapless Harem?**_

 _ **By: Rita Skeeter**_

 _After a mysterious group, consisting of two demons, a half-demon, a mercenary, and a young priestess, arrive with an unexpected entrance in the Great Hall of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, many waited in bated breath to figure the motives of such an unprecedented group._

 _According to sources, the group came from Japan's Feudal Era, a startling 500 years in the past, to follow up on the false rumors of Voldemort's return and his possible alliance with their enemy, a formidable demon by the name of Naraku. But is this seemingly heroic alliance all that it seems? Or is this pack of misfits after a more romantic prize?_

 _After a clear inspection, it seems the young priestess known as Kagome Higurashi, while the only one of the group to have present day origins, and is the sole female in the group of strapping young men. Just the day prior to this paper's publication, she was seen in the company of the team's mercenary, otherwise known to most as Bankotsu._

 _They obviously seemed well acquainted, and to any onlooker, they would seem like a picture perfect couple. With the way the gazed at each other fondly and spoke with a lover's gentleness, love was definitely seen between the two. However, it seems that all isn't as happy as it seems. In the midst of their moment of uninterrupted intimacy, not one, but two other members of their group interrupt in a barrage of jealous passion._

 _In an instant, the couple were separated by the half-demon known as InuYasha, and the wolf demon by the name of Kouga, and an intense argument over the lone female filled the empty halls of Hogwarts. It seems that the pure priestess, isn't as pure as she seems._

 _The raging jealousy soon became too much for Kagome, and she takes off in a flurry of fear and sadness at the sight of her quarreling lovers. While clearly unknown, it is speculated that she ran for the comfort of the only demon who wasn't present at the time, the Feudal Demon Lord, Sesshomaru._

 _"I always thought it was odd how she chose to travel with a group of males in nothing but a school girl's uniform," A student named Draco Malfoy, son of Luscious Malfoy, commented. "But I guess she wore it for a convenience that's far from travelling purposes."_

 _"The Halfie also cares a lot for the girl," the infamous poltergeist, Peeves, also comments. "Why, he even forced Potter and his friends to help him provide food for her. She definitely has them all wrapped around her dainty little pinky. Or in the Halfie's case, on a leash."_

 _This brings a whole new light upon the mysterious time travelers. Can they really be trusted to 'save' the world when the female can barely choose which suitor she'll end up with? That is, if she's truly interested in a committed relationship? Stay tuned for the next article!_

As Harry finishes, a chilling and static energy fills the hall, like it was electrifying the very air. Everyone turns to the Great Hall's entrance and sees the main topic of the front page, Kagome Higurashi, looking absolutely livid with pink static like energy crackling around her as a crumbled copy of the Daily Prophet rests lifelessly in her hand, singed at the corners. Who knew pink could look so deadly.

"What. Is. THIS?!" she says in a very deadly tone, making everyone flinch in fear.

InuYasha and Kouga flinch away from the sizzling effects of the girl's purification energy, while a certain Slytherin cretin ignores the danger.

"It's your fault for being a harlot," Malfoy retorts out loud, only to cower at the glare sent his way from the enraged priestess. He could've sworn something burnt him.

She storms up to the teachers' table and wave the burnt article around. "What is this blasphemy?! I'm not some whore, you know! What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Well, it's not very fit for travel." InuYasha admits.

"SIT!"

He faceplants violently on the ground. He'll admit, he had that one coming. He really should have left that comment in his head.

"What the hell's going on?" Bankotsu asks as he enters the hall, followed by Sesshomaru.

The mercenary was just shoved down a flight of stairs by Kagome, who seemed to not even realize she did so. He hasn't even done anything yet!

"I would also like to know the issue." Sesshomaru comments. Someone has to answer for why things are so chaotic. Well, more so than usual.

The two approach the near rampant young woman, both wary of her still crackling powers. Both have been singed before and wish not to re-experience.

"The issue is that that woman from yesterday degraded me as some sort of whore all over the front page of the newspaper!" Kagome yells back at the duo just entering.

"Are they wrong?" Ron asks, quite stupidly.

No one should let him talk first thing in the morning, if the way Bankotsu holding back Kagome is anything to go by. He barely blinks as his arm is holding her by her waist as she tries to reach for the redhead, muttering incoherently.

Sesshomaru quickly reads a discarded paper and scoffs. "As if such slander could be factual information. Not even a fool would believe that woman is capable of gaining all of our attention."

"Yeah! Wait – HEY!" Kagome pauses at what sounded like an insult from the lord's mouth. Was he insulting her or defending her?

Dumbledore rises to his pedestal and clears his throat, gathering all attention to him. "Miss Higurashi, I apologize for the harsh criticism you've received, and I'll see to it that the publisher apologizes. Until then, everyone has classes to attend to. Dismissed."

Slowly, the Great Hall empties as the food disappears. As everyone leaves, Harry Potter realizes he officially HATES Mondays. And newspapers. But also Mondays.

"Blimey. What was that magic that girl was using?" Ron asks, glad he escaped a near death experience.

"I don't know, but I know one way to find out!" Hermione declares, causing both her friends to sigh at her expectant answer.

"The library." They answer glumly.

"What's so bad about the library?" Hermione asks.

The boys groan in unison.

* * *

 _ **Okay. Be honest. Is it obvious that I had too much fun writing this? Because I was literally giggling the whole time I wrote that article. Or was it because I drank Red Bull and Monster back to back? I hope this sounded very Skeeter-like, because I can't remember and I was too lazy to look up her past articles.**_

 _ **Anyway! here's the voting thingies so far for pairings:**_

 _ **InuYasha/Hermione: II (2)**_

 _ **InuYasha/Luna: II (2)**_

 _ **Kouga/Hermione: II (2)**_

 _ **Kouga/Luna: I (1)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in the library are three students, two of which would rather be anywhere but the library. Stacks upon stacks of books were piled on the table and a certain bookworm was steadily becoming more frustrated.

"Why isn't there anything on the type of magic she was using? It's not recorded anywhere!" Hermione snaps a book closed, earning a glare from Madame Pince, the librarian. "You'd think that pink wandless magic would at least have some recorded documentation."

"There isn't much on these demon guys either, if they're really demons," Harry adds. "The books mostly describe demons as something that looks like trolls, goblins, or stuff like that. These guys look practically human."

"Because those other guys are weaker, obviously," says a familiar voice, causing them to flinch.

"Blimey, could you warn someone before you show up!" Ron snaps, earning a loud 'shush' from the librarian and a smirk from Kouga, Bankotsu, and InuYasha. "What do you three want, anyway? And what do you mean they're the weaker demons?"

The trio take a seat in the chairs, which they had to learn to sit properly in since they're more used to sitting on the ground.

"In most cases, the stronger the demon, the more human they can appear," the mercenary explains.

"I see. But why are you here?" Hermione asks, hoping it doesn't sound too rude.

"Keh. Because of the Skeeter lady, Kagome's in a bad mood and doesn't want to be bothered," InuYasha says. "So we came here to talk to you guys."

"Why us?" Harry asks.

"Because we don't know anyone else," InuYasha says and the other two nod. That very simple explanation explains everything, yet nothing. Quite frustrating.

"Could you tell us more about Kagome's magic?" Hermione asks, taking advantage of the presence of the three. "Like, why isn't it in books? And what does it do? Where does it come from? How does it work?"

Bankotsu and Kouga turn to InuYasha for an explanation, since he's traveled with the miko the longest.

"They're just purification powers, I guess. They're used to purify demons and evil spirits. I guess she's born with it. She didn't even know about them until we met."

"You mean you never bothered to ask?" Kouga asks, more or less furious, ignoring InuYasha's last statement.

How could InuYasha say he's Kagome's friend, if he has never bothered to find out about her powers? Why in the hell does Kagome choose to travel with that muttface instead of him, leader of the wolf pack? Obviously he can protect her better, but that's another conversation...

InuYasha growls back. "Out of all the shit we deal with on a daily basis, her powers are the main thing that makes sense these days!"

He has a point though. Between time-travelling wells, a friend with a blackhole in his palm that no one ever really explained where it leads, and now being in a world where everything is even less logical, they should be glad he hasn't destroyed one of the towers yet.

"He has a point," Bankotsu nods. "I mean, I still don't really know what Wanderer is. Or where we are. Or what that fluffy thing Sesshomaru carries around is."

"…So you're just going along with whatever is happening?" Harry asks after seeing how relatively clueless these guys are.

"Yep," Kouga answers.

"And you said Kagome didn't know about her powers until you met?" Hermione asks.

InuYasha nods. "Yeah. She fell through a well and ended up in our time, then a bunch of stuff happened until I saved her from Mistress Centipede." Then he tried to kill her, but that's beside the point. He already apologized for that. Well, implied a apology. Sorta.

"Talk about a life of adventure. And we thought Harry had a knack for getting into trouble," Ron jokes.

Harry glares at Ron.

"I don't ask for these things to happen Ron, they just do," he grumbles, itching his scar.

The trio, Ron, and Hermione watch him.

"How did you get that scar?" Kouga asks. It doesn't look like a normal scar, seeing how it's shaped like a lightning bolt.

The students look at one another before Harry sighs.

"Your 'Wanderer' or whoever didn't tell you?" Harry asks.

"Nope. All she said was we had to protect your world from our evils. Your name might have come up." Bankotsu says.

"It didn't." Kouga and InuYasha deadpans, which did a bit of damage to Harry's ego.

The Boy-who-lived sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Well, it happened thirteen years ago..."

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took so long! I wanted to try something, but laziness won me over and it didn't happen. (And I may have read an entire manga series in the meantime. And rediscovered my obsession with Percy Jackson. And read Magnus Chase. And replayed Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. And slacked on school work.) Sorry!**_

 _ **Updating polls:**_

 _ **InuYasha/Hermione: III (3)**_

 _ **InuYasha/Luna: II (2)**_

 _ **Kouga/Hermoine: II (2)**_

 _ **Kouga/Luna: II (2)**_

 _ **And I think one comment asked for this?: Kouga/Hermoine/Luna: I (1)**_

 _ **I don't wanna sound rude, but I don't really like harems so that's a no-go. Sorry person-I-shall-not-name!**_

 _ **Please review! I actually have something fun planned next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Stupid Skeeter lady. Stupid newspaper. Stupid quest. Stupid school with stupid hallways and stupid moving stairs." Kagome grumbles to herself as she stomps through the school, her aura dark and electrifyingly angry. How dare they! If she didn't have a good heart, she'd go right on home and let Naraku have his fun. But it's not their fault that they have a dumb reporter. She sighs and turns round a corner, only to bump into someone. Neither of them were knocked down, but a bump on the forehead was definitely received.

"Okay, ow!" a female says.

Kagome looks up and sees a girl with dark hair in a ponytail, lightly tanned features, and green eyes.

"That kinda hurt, ya know!" the girl says.

Kagome is almost shocked by her American accent, which is very different from the British (and occasionally Scottish) ones she's been hearing since she arrived to the school.

"Sorry…" Kagome trails off as she looks at the girl she ran into.

The girl shakes her head. "I'm fine. I'm a lot more durable than to be done in by a little bump. I'm Sarah Ride, by the way."

"Like the lady that went to space? And I'm Kagome Higurashi, but you might already know that," she says, noting the green and silver lining her robes. Like that brat from this morning that called her a harlot. But this girl looks a lot more pleasant than the boy from earlier.

Sarah laughs a little. "Nah. That was Sally Ride. It's nice to meet someone who knows about muggle history. And yeah, I've heard of you. Shame what Skeeter wrote about you, but she's always elaborating and making huge gossip. It'll blow over soon."

"Thanks."

As the girls were speaking, a pair of Ravenclaw seventh year girls stride by, giving Sarah sneers and Kagome a bit of a distrustful look.

"What's their problem?" Kagome asks, watching the girls walk away. That was uncalled for.

"Because I'm a Slytherin, and the Dark Lord came from our house. They treat all of us like we're going to the dark side. Kinda messed up, but nothing I can do about it," the Slytherin girl sighs.

Before she could reply, she started to feel like she was floating. Literally. She was floating right off the ground, as well as her newest acquaintance. Kagome shrieks and holds her skirt down the best she can, despite the fear she was feeling.

"Wh-What?!" Kagome yells.

"No no no no!" Sarah is also panicking. She doesn't have a fear of heights, but being in the air with no control or support would probably scare anyone. Obnoxious laughter echoes from the ground. The Ravenclaws that passed by earlier came back to teach them a lesson of what happens to traitors and Deatheaters.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screams out automatically, fear in her voice.

"Of course she calls for her boyfriend. Or one of them at least," one of the girls giggle, her wand trained on Kagome.

"Shouldn't she know that this is what happens when you conspire with demons?" The other adds with an obnoxious laugh, her own wand in Sarah's direction. "I guess whores know no bounds."

The miko's temper flares once more. "What did you say? Put me down so I can purify the bitch right out of you!"

Since it's hard to look intimidating while holding your skirt and floating almost diagonally, the girls only laugh until they feel a sensation of dread and impending doom as a group of shadows come across the pair. The two turn and gulp in fear. Kagome's four companions, plus the Golden Trio (and Malfoy trying to look important next to Sesshomaru) were glaring menacingly at them.

"A-Ah, we were j-just playing with them…" the first girl says meekly.

This is more terrifying than being caught by a teacher. At least teachers can only give you detentions. Demons (plus Bankotsu) could easily kill you. When Sesshomaru lifts his hand and allows a visible coating of poison on them, the girls scream and drops the girls before taking off running. Luckily, the falling girls were easily caught by InuYasha, who caught Kagome, and Sesshomaru, who only caught Sarah because she was directly above his head. Even then, he caught her by the back of her shirt as though she was a small pup before letting her go on the ground.

"Thanks a bunch," Sarah breathes out, glad to be on solid ground again. Then she notices Kagome picking up a wand that she recognizes as her own. It must've fallen when they levitated. The miko is also looking irritated at an irate half demon, so she'll ask for her wand back when Kagome looks less likely to throw it at the next person to speak to her.

"What were you doing, just floating around like that?! You could have gotten yourself hurt!" InuYasha yells.

"Oh, you think I asked to be lifted to the air like a balloon? It wasn't my fault!" Kagome replies loudly.

"I just thought you weren't that weak!"

Kouga steps between the quarreling duo, getting in InuYasha's face. "What did you say, muttface? How dare you talk to my woman like that!"

"She's not your woman!"

"I'm not your woman!"

Both InuYasha and Kagome shout this, glaring at Koga who shrank away from Kagome as her powers crackles around again.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Hermione asks Bankotsu, who's look on with amusement.

"Are you kidding, this is the most entertaining part of my day!" Bankotsu exclaims.

Granted, he also wants to jump to the young girl's defense, but from experience with dealing with his brothers fighting day in and day out, he learned to let people work out issues for himself. But he'll step in if he thinks Kagome needs it.

"Are they always like this?" Sarah asks Sesshomaru, who stays silent.

"Silence you filthy little mudblood!" Draco shouts. Sarah looks down, hiding the hurt she feels.

Hermione looks at Draco before raising her fist, causing the weasel to hide behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru in turn kicks the boy out from behind him. It doesn't take long before he starts running away.

Ron and Harry look at the three-way argument with fear. Especially since Kagome's hand, which is still holding a wand, is starting to glow. Then, she snaps.

She growls and points the wand at InuYasha, obviously not thinking about the wand in her hand. "SIT BOY!"

To everyone's shock, even Sesshomaru's, a pink beam shoots out the wand and hits the half demon in the chest, causing him to crumble to the ground, twitching. Changing.

…

…

"InuYasha?"

"Woof?"

* * *

 ** _*Evil Laughter* Oh God, I can't believe I did that to my baby! I couldn't resist this cliffhanger._**

 ** _No change in polls since yesterday._**

 ** _And, if anyone wants to know who Sarah is, she is an OC delivered by TheForgottenPrincess as a love interest for Sesshomaru. Surprise! *jazz hands*_**

 ** _Please Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"I am so sorry!" Kagome apologizes in front of an angry Inuyasha.

Only, Inuyasha isn't what he once was. Instead of a tall teen, there's a large and somewhat fluffy, white dog with angry golden eyes at the bowing miko. He still has the subjugation beads around his neck, but it seems his clothes melded into his fur . If Sarah had to describe what breed he looks like, she'd have to say a Kishu Inu. And she only recognizes the breed because her aunt owns one. Kagome looks extremely apologetic about turning her friend into a dog, especially since he seems to be barking and snapping insults and curses.

On the other hand…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kouga and Bankotsu were laughing to the point of almost crying. A dog. InuYasha is literally a dog now. The normally somewhat intimidating half dog demon is now so cute! Even the Golden Trio can't hold back their snickers.

"How are we going to return him to normal?" Hermione asks, being the voice of reason.

"Frankly, I don't see a difference," Sesshomaru says, earning a snarl from InuYasha. Then, he leaves, no longer seeing any point in staying.

If InuYasha thought the stupid beads and the binding words were humiliating enough, then this takes the cake – no – this takes the whole damn bakery! He's on four paws, with fur, a tail, and only a dog's speech. He always hated being treated like a dog, now here he is, an actual dog. And in front of Kouga and Sesshomaru, no less! He'll never hear the end of this. So humiliating…

"What do we do?!" Kagome asks, panicking.

"Let's take him to Professor McGonagall," Hermione suggests. "She teaches transfiguration. She ought to know how to change him back."

"Trans- what?" Kouga asks.

"Transfiguration. The art of altering the appearance or form of and object down to its molecular structure," Hermione explains, which flies over the heads of the guests.

"It's transforming stuff," Ron adds simply, and a chorus of understanding fills the hall.

"So, where's this teacher lady at?" Bankotsu asks.

"She should be in her office now. But I can't lead you there, since I have detention with Umbridge…" Harry clenches his jaw a bit. He can't stand that woman. His friends give him a worried look, which didn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay. We'll lead you there," Hermione smiles. "Come on, Inuyasha."

Everyone looks around and notices a certain dog is missing.

"Um… where'd he go?" Kagome asks. Everyone shrugs.

-Elsewhere in the Hogwarts castle—

" _Get back here!"_ Inuyasha snarls as he chases after a dust colored cat.

" _As if I'd listen to a mutt!"_ the cat taunts back. _"I'm telling Argus there's a mutt in the castle!"_

Inuyasha chases the cat angrily. He's not upset about her going to tell whoever Argus is. He's more irritated at her for commenting that his looks now match his smell. Petty, but what do you expect?

After who knows how long of chasing, Mrs. Norris ducks into a small tunnel, escaping InuYasha's wrath. He snaps, growls, and scratches at the opening, but to no avail. The cat was gone. He lets out an irritated snort, then looks around, realizing he's lost. _'Dammit!'_

"A dog," a dreamy voice says, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Inuyasha turns and glares at the the figure, only to see a girl, probably a year or so younger than Kagome. She has light blonde hair and wide, blue eyes that makes her look as though she's in a constant daze.

"We never have dogs here at Hogwarts. A shame really. Dogs are better than most people," she continues.

He can't help the confused tilt of his head. Who is this random girl?

"You remind me of one of the demon guests, with your color and collar. Perhaps you are his? Or are you an animagus? You have the same amount of nargles as he does. His name is Inuyasha, if you don't know him. If you are him, please allow me to call you Inu for short. Nargles are quite mischievous and wouldn't hesitate to enter your mouth when you say a long word," the girl says dreamily.

'Inu' decides he's had enough, and turns to walk away, only to have a small hand wrap gently, yet firmly, around the beads. He growls in warning.

"You're heading the wrong way," she says dreamily. "That path will only take you to the Owlrey, and I highly doubt you have a letter to send off. Come with me, and I'll let you meet my friends. The Threstrals are very kind creatures."

She drags him along with surprising strength in her willowy arms. All he can do is whimper as he's taken along.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Far from the castle in a secret hideaway, sits a man with long, raven hair, and is staring into an enlarged mirror that's being supported by a young girl that completely lacks emotion and color, save for her light cream skin tone and her soulless black eyes.

"Ku, ku, ku. What an interesting development you have gotten yourself in, Inuyasha. Wouldn't you agree, Kikyo?"

Standing silently in a corner, a young miko who looks similar to Kagome stands and looks at the vision reflected in the mirror.

"It is indeed, Naraku-sama." She grins, yet it doesn't show in her eyes. "What shall we do?"

Naraku twirls a long, black wand between his fingers skillfully. He has already learned and gained so much from this power. Including unwavering control over his beloved miko.

"Nothing for now. However, call Voldemort to a meeting. I seem to have found something interesting that can benefit us both," Naraku says with a menacing smile as Kikyo leaves to do as she's told.

He stares calculatingly and as the next image displayed on the mirror. The slowly, rejuvenating carcass of the basilisk, hidden within the castle. The only difference is, on its fully restored head, lies a red, spider shaped mark. And its conscious eyes were glaring murderously red at Naraku, as though it could clearly see him.

"Ah, yes. A very interesting find indeed."

* * *

 _ **Who's ready for a demon basilisk?! And I have no idea where I suddenly decided to bring in Naraku's League Of Super Evil (L.O.S.E. xD)**_

 _ **Don't feel like checking the polls, but I did finally introduce Luna. Can I get a "what what"?**_

 ** _Followers: *...* *cough*_**

 ** _Anyway, please review! BTW, basilisk needs a name. Please submit suggestions!_**


	11. UPDATE

Dear Readers!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been busy with work and school and life but I'm trying to get back into it. I'll just have to break some news to you guys.

While gone, I've also been doing a lot of Percy Jackson/supernatural based roleplaying on tumblr, to the point where I've recently became an admin for one. Because of this, my writing has evolved and unfortunately, I can't continue my fanfictions as they are now, but I can slowly revision them to suit my current writing style then update from there, hopefully soon.

I really hate to be a begger, but the RP I'm currently admining is just starting out and if any of you readers are into the roleplaying community on Tumblr, we'd really appreciate it if you'd check us out! It's a Percy Jackson based OC roleplay that takes place years after the Heroes of Olympus series and, unfortunately, we don't really do canon characters but OCs are more than welcomed and we're so far a really small but super friendly group and if anyone has any questions about it, my inbox is always open.

Or if you just want to look at it, the url is: newiliadrp. and I'm Admin Kay.


End file.
